The present invention refers to a motor-pump unit, and particularly to a motor vehicle anti-lock brake device including a motor housing, a pump housing, an electronic housing and electrical connecting lines.
European Patent Document No. A1 0 472 746 discloses a commutator motor having a deep-drawn pot-shaped housing onto the edge of the pot on the commutator side of which a cast bearing plate can be bolted. The cast bearing plate has a hollow cylindrical bearing neck which protrudes on its end and receives within it a rotor-shaft ball bearing and is developed on the outside for the placing-on of a flange opening of a hydraulic pump which is to be driven. In a bearing neck on the pot-bottom side, the rotor shaft is furthermore rotatably supported by a spherical cap bearing. A plastic cover cap is placed on the end of the pot bottom side of the motor housing which has a cable channel extending partially axially on the outside of the motor housing. An outer connecting line extends in a sealed off manner to the outside of the unit on the commutator side through an opening in the motor housing. This is connected to a customer's plug which is held in an insulated manner in the end of the pot-shaped plastic cover cap.
Furthermore, it has previously been proposed to arrange an electronic housing on the end surface of the pump housing facing away from the motor housing which receives an electric and/or electronic supply control device which is held or contacted in particular by a circuit board. The control device and circuit board are connected via electric supply and/or control lines to electric components in the motor housing, and in particular, to the brush plate arranged within the motor housing of a commutator motor. However, problems have previously occurred due to moisture penetrating the electrical supply and/or control lines and/or one or more of the housings.